My Sons Teacher
by nileyjiley
Summary: Nick is a single father and his child is a heart broken child because he wants a mom that will love him. Miley is a rich single girl who got out of college and started her dream job of teaching little children.
1. The start

**Authors Notes: **Hey guys this is a new story. I hope you guys like it. I was trying to find a better title but this was all in my head. Let me know what you guy's think. Should I or should I not keep going with this story or not.

I own nothing…..Here it goes….

Nick is the kitchen cooking breakfast. "Justin hurry up you do not want to be late for your first day." He yelled up to his 5 year old son.

Justin walks down the stairs a few seconds later and into the kitchen. "Here I am daddy. Do I have to go to school?"

Nick picks him up. "Yes buddy you do. Kindergarten is going to be fun." Nick said then sat him down in the chair.

"But daddy I'm scared. What if no one likes me?" Justin asked with a sad voice.

"Hey everyone will like you. Daddy, mama, papa, Uncle Joey, and Uncle Kevin already loves you."

Justin stills looks sad. "But mommy doesn't." She said letting a tear fall.

Nick wipes hos tear away. "Hey she left us. She doesn't get your tears buddy. I promise you I will find you a mommy that loves you more that the world.

Justin smiles. "Really?"

Nick smiles back. "Yeah really now eat up before we're late."

Meanwhile with Miley in her house talking to her parents. "I'm really nervous."

"Don't be you will do find honey." Tish said to her daughter.

"You know you don't have to work bud. We are rich." Billy Ray said.

Miley looked at him. "No dad you and mom are rich. Plus daddy you know this is my dream job to be teaching kindergarten."

Billy Ray smiles. "I know bud and we're so proud of you." He said giving her a hug. "We got you a gift."

Miley pulls away and looks at him. "Daddy I thought I said no gifts."

"We know sweetie but you deserve this one." Tish said handing her a key.

"A key?" Miley said looking at it confused.

"Go look in the drive way." Bill Ray said.

Miley runs outside with her parents following her and she sees a brand new BMX with a convertible top. "Oh My Gosh." She said then ran parents and hugged them. "Thanks mom and dad."

"Like I said you deserve it sweetie." Tish said then kissed the top of her head.

Billy Ray does the same then they both let go of her. "Now go. You don't want to be late on you first day." He said to her.

Miley gets in her car and drives off. When she gets to the school she parks her car and gets out and walks into the school and into the office. Denise sees Miley and smiles. "Miley there you are. I hope you are ready for you first day." She said.

Miley smiles back. "Sure am principle Jonas. But just a little nervous."

"Please call me Denise and don't worry you will do great. I only hire the best. Come on let me show you to your classroom." They walk out of the office and into the hallway and goes inside Miley's classroom.

"Ok now I'm really nervous now that I'm in the classroom." Miley said.

"You will be fine. Ok so your class should start coming in in 15 minutes or so." She said walking to the door but then she turns around to face Miley. "Have a great first day Miley." She said

Miley smiled back. "Thanks you Denise." And with that she walked out of the classroom. "Ok Miley you can do this. You always wanted this."

Nick just pulled up outside the school and puts the car into a parking space. "Come on buddy we get to see grandma."

"Ok daddy." They both got out the car and walked into the school. "Daddy this school is big." Justin said with wide eyes.

Nick smiled. "I only seem that way but it small." They both walk into the office and up to the front desk. "Ms. Jonas please." Nick said to the women behind the desk.

Selena looks at him and smiles flirty. "Sure." Then she called. "Ms. Jonas you have a visitor here." She then hangs up the phone. "She should be here in a few. Why don't you have a seat?"

"Thank you." Nick said then him and Justin walked to the seats and sat down. "Now Justin you be good in school."

"Daddy I want to go with you to work."

Denise walked in and heard him. "Well Justy you have to learn to be like daddy."

Justin looks over at her. "Mama!" He said jumping into her arms.

"Hey Justy. How's my big boy doing?"

"Well he's scared about his first day." Nick said.

"Is that true." Justin nods. "Well don't be you have one of the nicest teachers here and she is the best." Denise said.

"Really?"

"Yea really."

"See buddy I told you." Nick stands up and ruffles his hair. "Daddy has to go but I will see you after school ok?"

"Ok daddy bye."

"Bye buddy." Nick said hugging him then letting go. "Bye mom and thanks again." He said then walked out the door.

"Well how about we go into my office until it's time for class."

"Ya!" Justin said happily.

Miley is in her classroom and she looks at her watch. "Ok my students should come any minute now." With that said her first student walks in. "Hey sweetie I'm Ms. Cyrus. What's your name?"

The little boy looked at his mother than back to Miley. "Mikey."

Miley smiles. "Well Mikey it's nice to meet you. How about you got set on the carpet and play with the toys there."

Mikey smiles back. "Ok." He turns to his mother. "Bye mommy." Then he runs to the toys on the carpet.

"Bye honey." Mikey's mom said then turned to Miley.

"Nice to meet you. I assure that your son is in good hands with me."

Kimberly smiles. "That I can see. Nice meeting you…."

"Oh right. Miley…. Miley Cyrus."

"Nice meeting you Ms. Cyrus." With that said she walked out of the classroom.

Denise looked and the time. "Why don't we go see your teacher?" She said to Justin.

"Ok." Justin said scared.

**Notes: **Justin's bout to meet Miley. What will you think will happen next? Please Comment and let me know what you think and what you think will happen next.


	2. School is the best

**Author Notes: **Hey guys I'm happy to see that you guys enjoy this story so much. I'm still going to be doing my other stories as well so don't worry.

**I own nothing…. Here it goes….**

Denise picks him up. "Don't be scared." They walk out of her office and to Miley's classroom. "Here we are buddy." They walk into the classroom and see all the kids playing on the carpet. "Ms. Cyrus I have one more for you." Denise said.

Miley walks over to them and bends down to Justin's level. "Hey sweetie what's your name?" Miley asked with a smile.

Justin looks at her then looks down. "Justin." He said tearing up.

Miley picks his chin up so he is looking at her. "Hey don't be scared. If it helps I'm nervous to."

"Really?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, I didn't think you guys would like me." She said.

Justin smiles at her. "I like you. You're nice." Justin said while wiping his eyes.

Miley stands back up. "How about we go play with the others?" She asked as he held out her hand.

"Ok." He said taking her hand. "Bye mama."

Denise ruffles his hair. "Bye." Denise said then walks out of the room.

Miley walks with Justin to the carpet. "Ok everyone let's get in a circle." Everyone gets in a circle and Justin sits by Miley. "Ok we are going to play a game called what's my name and what I like to do. I will go first. My name is Ms. Cyrus and I like to sing and teach. Why don't you start?" She said pointing to a girl.

"My name is Sarah and I like to color." Said the girl Miley pointed to.

It's the end of the game and it is Justin's turn. "My name is Justin and I like to go to work with my daddy."

"And what does daddy do?" Miley said.

"He works in a big office with a cool chair that spins."

"Sounds fun. Ok who wants to meet our classroom pets?" Everyone raises their hands. "Ok stay right here I will bring them to you." She said getting up and comes back with a cage with two genie pigs. "Guys this is Chaz and this one is Mimi the class pet genie pigs." She said taking them out and putting them on the carpet.

Justin looks at them then looks to Miley. "Can I hold one?" He asked.

Miley smiled. "You sure can. Here sit in my lap and I will show you how." He sits in her lap. "Which one do you want to hold?"

"Chaz." Justin said with a smile.

"Ok." Miley said and she picks Chaz up and hands him to Justin. "Be careful he's only a baby."

Justin laughs. "He so fluffy and he tickles."

Miley laughs to. "That he does. Why don't we let someone else hold him?"

"Ok." Said Justin then he hand Chaz back to Miley.

It's the end of the day and Denise walks into the room. "Hello Ms. Cyrus." Denise said with a smile.

"Hello principle Jonas." Miley said.

"Bye Ms. Cyrus!" Sarah yelled out.

Miley turns to her. "Bye Sarah see you tomorrow." Miley turns back to Denise.

"Seems like the children already love you." Denise said with a smile.

"I was hoping they would." Miley said with a smile.

"Do you mind watching Justin for a few hours why I go to this meeting?" Denise asked.

"Sure why not. Maybe I will teach him how to play the piano." Miley said.

"He will love that. Justin just loves music."

Justin runs over to them. "Mama I had so much fun. I got to hold Chaz, we played games, and we colored." Justin said with a big smile.

"That's good Justy but you are going to stay with Ms. Cyrus for a few while I go to my meeting." She told them.

"Daddy not coming?" Justin asked with a sad face.

"He had to stay back at work. Don't be sad. Ms. Cyrus said she will teach you how to play the piano."

Justin smiles. "Ya. Bye Mama see you later." Denise leaves. "Let's go." He said then ran to the piano.

Miley laughs and walks after him. "Ok sit here." She said putting him on her lap. "Ok this is a c-cord." She said pressing the key so he can hear it.

Justin presses the button. "Like that?"

"Yea like that." Miley said with a smile.

An hour in a half later Denise walks in. "Ready to go Justy?" Denise asked.

"Mama look what I can do." Justin said showing her all the things Miley taught him.

"That's great buddy. Why don't you go get all your things?" Denise said and Justin ran off. "Thanks again Miley I really show appreciate it." Denise said.

"No problem I had fun teaching him. He is one fast learner."

Denise smiled. "That he is." Justin comes back. "Ready to go?"

"Ok. Bye Ms. Cyrus." He said running to Miley and hugs her. "I had fun with you."

Miley hugs him back and let's go. "Bye sweetie see you tomorrow." They leave the room. "Now it's time for me to go home." Miley gets her stuff and leaves. When she gets home she walks into the living room to see her dad on the couch watching TV. "Hey daddy." She said sitting by him.

Billy Ray looks at her. "Hey bud. How was your first day?" He asked her.

Miley smiles really big. "Amazing."

Justin walks through the house door. "Daddy." He yells and Denise walks in right behind him.

Nick walks in. "Hey buddy. How was your first day?" He asked his son.

They all sit on the couch. "It was fun." Justin said then started to tell him all about his day at school.

Nick smiles at Justin. "So you like school now?"

"Yea." Justin said with a big smile.

"That's good buddy." Nick looks to his mom. "Thanks mom."

"No problem." Denise gets up. "I will see you guys tomorrow." With that said Denise leaves to go home.

Two weeks later after school Justin is in the office with Denise. "So Justin is daddy coming to meet Ms. Cyrus?"

"Yea." Justin said with a smile.

"You really like her don't you?"

"She's fun and funny. Can I go to her classroom?" Justin asked.

Denise gets up and takes Justin's hand. "Let's go see if she's there." They walk to Miley classroom.

Justin runs in to see Miley at her desk. "Ms. Cyrus!"

Miley looks up from her work and smiles. "Hey Justin. What are you doing here?"

"Can I hang out with you?" Justin asked with a smile.

Denise walks in. "Sorry about him." She said.

Miley looks to her. "No problem he can help me clean Chaz and Mimi cages."

"Ok then. I guess I can leave then." Denise said and then left the room.

Miley gets up from her chair. "Come on I want you to help me with Chaz and Mimi." She walks over to the cages.

Justin follows her. "What do I have to do?"

"Well all you have to do is play with them while I clean their cages." Miley said taking Chaz and Mimi out of the cages and hands them to Justin.

"Ok." Justin said with a smile and goes over to the carpet with them.

**Notes: **There you go guys I will try to post another one between today and tomorrow. College is just so demanding at this point in time. Enough about me, please leave comments to let me know what you guys think.


	3. The Meeting

**Authors Notes: **Hey guys sorry it took so long to get another chapter up but I had to get my computer fixed.

**Here it goes... I own nothing...**

An hour later Justin is still playing with Chaz and Mimi on the carpet when Nick walks in. "Hey buddy."

Justin looks up and smiles. "Daddy."

In walks over to him. "What are you doing?"

"Playing with Chaz and Mimi." Justin said.

"I see that." Nick looks around the class room. "You here anole buddy?"

"No. went to go get us a snack." Justin said.

Just then Miley walked back in. "Justin I hope you like apples with peaunt butter." Miley looks up and sees Nick. "Oh who is this Justin?"

"This is my daddy and i never had it together before." Justin said.

Miley hands him the snack. "Well here try it you will love it." Miley turns to Nick. "I'm ." Miley said as she held out her hand to Nick.

Nick shakes her hand. "Nick." He said thinking: "Wow know wonder Justin likes school so much. She is hot."

Miley smiles. "It's nice to meet you Nick. My first name is Miley and you have an adobale son."

"Well you know someone has to be out of the two of us."

Miley laughs. "Well he looks just like you." Miley said.

"Thank you." Nick said just as others starts to walk in.

"Exuse me." Miley said seeing them then she walked away to greet the others.

An hour later Miley is talking to a parent when a student runs in. "Ms. Cyrus are you married?" Max asked.

Miley turns to answer her student. "No I'm not sweetie."

Max runs to the door and yells out it. "She not married dad!"

Miley laughs at that in the inside and goes back to talking to the parent. "Well it was nice meeting you..."

"Derrek." The man said with a flirty smile.

"Derrek is wasnick meeting you." Miley said then goes to walk away but he stopped her.

"Wait." Miley turns back to him. "How about we go out to dinner?"

"I'm sorry Derrek but I don't date my students parents and I'm only 22 years old." Miley said.

"Age doesn't matter to me and I'm only 29." Derrek said trying to get her to change her mind.

"I still don't date my students parents."

Derrek goes to say something esle but Nick cuts him off. "Hey bebe." Nick said hugger her.

Miley smiles thankful at him and plays along. "Hey honey." Miley looks back to Derrek. "And I'm already in a relationship." Seeing this Derrek walks away. "Thanks Nick."

Nick smiles. "No problem. I saw that you was tight spot." At this point everyone left and Miley is cleaning up. "Hey let me help you with that." Nick said taking something out of her hand and putting it away.

"Thanks." Miley said with a smile.

Justin walks up. "I want to help to." He said.

"Ok then here it goes over there." Miley said handing him something and pointing then Justin leaves. "He is just to cute." Miley said with a smile.

"Yeah, but hey I think he likes you. He's always in a hurry to get to school." Nick said looking at Miley. "And now I can see why."

Miley looks at him. "If I didn't know any better I would say you was fliriting with me." Miley said.

Nick gets closer to her. "Is that a problem that I am?" He asked her not wanting to freak her out. "Beacuse I don't want to make you feel werid or anything about me."

Miley smiles and walks closer. "No it's not and you don't."

Denise walks in the room. "Miley I..." Denise see how close they are and turns to her soon. "Nick are you flirting with my staff?"

Nick steps back and looks at his mom. "Mom, would I do a thing like that?" Nick said with an inoccent smile.

"Yes you would. Look you want to know her well she is 22 like you, loves children, loves to write music and play the gutar." Denise said.

Nick looks to Miley. "Really. Well now I have to get to know you. Mind if I get your number, maybe we can go out sometime."

"I would love to, but like I said I don't date my students parents." Miley said.

"Well in my flies her cell number is 555-1234." Denise said closing her file with a smile.

Nick smiles and writes the number down. "Thanks mom."

"No problem. Now don't you be messing with Miley when it's work time and Miley can you sign this paper for me." She said handinf the paper to Miley.

Miley reads the paper and signs it then hands it back to Denise. "There you go."

"Thanks." Denise said then goes to walk out but stops and turns around. " Oh and Miley it's ok with me if you date my son. I like you and so does Justy." Denise said with a smile and walked out.

Nick looks to Miley. "If you don't want me to I could..." Nick said holding up the paper with her number on it.

Miley thinks about it. "No I guess we could try this."

Nick smiles. "How about Friday dinner at mine at lets say 7?" Nick asked.

"I would like that." Miley said with a smile.

"Good. I will call you with the detalis." Nick looks at his watch. "I have to go. Justin lets go." Nick said.

Justin walks up to them. "Ok. Bye ." Justin said hugging her leg then he lets go.

"By sweetie. Bye Nick."

"Bye Miley. I will call you later." Nick said then he and Jsting leaves.

"Wow." Miley said then she got her stuff annd left."

**Notes: **Well here it is guys. Comment and let me know what you think. Keep looking out because I'm going to try to get more out between today and this weekend. Thanks for all the support.


	4. The Date

**Authors Notes: **Hey guys sorry it's been a while but college life is hard and I need to study, but in about two weeks I will done for this year and ready for summer so you guys can get more post from me.

**Here it goes...I own nothing...**

When Miley get's home she walks into the living room and sits on the couch and that's when her mother walks in. "Hey sweetie. How was your day?' She asked sitting next to Miley.

"It was good mom. Where is dad?" She asked looking at her mom.

"In his office hunny."

Miley gets up from the couch. "Well mom I go some work to do so I will be in my room." With that said Miley left to her room.

Nick is at home in his kitchen with Justin cooking dinner for them. "Hey Justin do you like Ms. Cyrus?" Nick asked his son.

Justin is sitting at the table coloring. He looks up at his dad. "Yea she is fun." Justin said with a smile.

Just then Joe walks into the kitchen. "Hey bro, hey little man."

"Uncle Joe!"

Joe sits next to Justin. "How is School?"

"It's fun." Justin said smiling at his uncle.

Jow smiles back. "I bet it is." Joe turns to Nick. "Hey bro how is the job?"

Nick just finished cooking. "It's good." Nick said looking at his brother.

"That's good... So had any dates in a while?" Joe asked.

"Joe stop no more blind dates. Beside I got a date this friday." Nick said with a big smile.

"Ok bro. So what's her name?"

"Her name is Miley and Justin just loves her and she loves him."

Joe smiles. "Good to know bro."

Firdays rolls around and miley is in her room with Demi getting ready. "What do you think?" Miley said as she turned in her sun dress.

Demi is sitting on Miley's bed. "Not the one." Demi said looking at the dress on Miley.

"Ok." Miley said going into her closet and comes out 10 minutes later. "This?" Miley asked.

Demi smiled at her. "Perfect."

Miley smiles. "About time." Miley is wearing some jeans with a nice shirt and flat shoes.

"So what time do you have to be there?" Demi asked.

"At 7." Miley said looking at her watch. "I still have a little time." Miley said as she sat down next to Demi.

"So how did you meet him?"

Miley smiles. "Well he is one of my students dad."

Demi smriks. "Aww I see you dating the parent." Demi said teasing her.

Miley looks at her. "Not just that." Demi keep quit telling Miley to keep talking. "He is also the principle's son."

"Your are dating the principle's son?" Demi said shocked. "What if she finds out?"

"She is the one who gave him my number."

Demi laughs. "Wow she must like you." Demi looks at the time. "You should be going."

"Yeah thanks." Miley and Demi got up and walked down the stairs. They stopped when they saw Tish in the living room.

Tish smiles at her daughter. "Now don't you look preety sweetie."

Billy looks up from some papers. "That she does."

Miley smiles. "Thanks but I really have to go."

"Wait." Her mom said said and went into the kitchen and came back with a cake. "Here take this. You will have him eating out the palms of your hands." She told her daughter with a smile.

Miley laughs. "Thanks mom."

"Get going before your late." Her dad said standing up and kissing her on the cheek. "Have fun bud." he said with a smile.

"Yeah Miles I will see you later." Demi said then walked out.

"Bye guys." Miley leaves, gets in her car, and heads to Nick's. When she gets there she parks her car, get's out, and walks up to the door then she rings the door bell.

Nick opens the door to see Miley standing there. "Hey. Wow you look nice." Nick says with a smile.

Miley smiles. "Thank you. So do you." Nick is wearing dress pants and a nice shrit.

Nick smile. "Well come on in." Miley walks in and they both walk to the living room to see Justin watching TV. "Look's who here buddy."

Justin looks from the TV and smiles really big. "Ms. Cyrus!"

Miley smiles at him and sits next to him on couch. "Hey." Miley looks at Nick. "Oh I brought a cake." She said and hands it to Nick.

Nick takes it. "Thanks but you didn't have to buy it."

"I didn't it was made."

Nick smiles. "I see. Well dinner is almost ready so you can come to the table now." They all walk into the kitchen for the table.

Justing was trying to get into his seat but Miley helps him up. "Hey I was doing it." Justin said with a smile.

Miley laughs. "I know you was. Your a little man."

"Yea I'm a man."

Nick laughs and puts the food on the table. "Eat up guys." After dinner they all walk out and into the living room and sits on the couch. "Your cake was really good."

Miley smiles. "Thanks you. So was dinner."

"Well I have a confession. I didn't cook it, my mom did."

"Will in that case my mom baked the cake."

"Daddy can we watch the Lion King?" Justin said holding up the movie.

Nick looks to Miley and she nods with a smile. "Ok then." Nick said and puts the move in and they start to watch it. Half way through the movie Justin is sleep agaist Miley. "I will take him upstairs. Excuse me." He said getting up with Justin in his arms and walks upstair to his room, puts him in his bed, tucks him in, then walks back down stair and sits next to Miley. "Hey."

"Hey. You have a nice house by the way."

Nick smiles. "Thanks. So why don't you tell me about yourself."

"Well I was born on November 23, I like to play the piano, gutar, and I love childern. Also I still live with my parents because they don't want me to move out. What about you?" Miley said.

"Well I was born September 15, I had Justin at 17 with a girl that I thought was the one. Turns out she wasn't. She left me and Justin for another guy." Nick said.

Miley feels bad for him. "I'm sorry to hear that." She said then grabs his hand.

"It's cool. I'm over it. I just wish Justin would."

"He's a good kid. If it helpd any I got out of a bad relationship 2 years ago." Miley said.

"What happened? If yu don't mind me asking?" Nick said looking at her.

"Not at all. I was in a relationship with this guy for 3 years and I loved him but one day I caught him and my best friend Emily in bed together doing you know what. After that I fell off for about 4 months, but lucky for me I had a new friend that made me see that they wasn't worth it. Now Demi is my best friend."

Nick looks at her. "Wow. If I was him I would have never did that to you." Nick said.

"It's ok the only think I'm mad about is that I gave myself to him."

"Hey I know what you mean. But then again it brought me Justin and I love him with everything in me."

Miley smiles. "I can see that and he loves you a lot too."

Nick moves closer to Miley. "Miley I had a good time tonight."

"I did too. Maybe we could do this again?" Miley asked as she moved closer so that their lips are touching.

"I would like that." Nick said then kissed her.

"Me too." Miley said kissing back.

Nick goes to deepen it but gets stopped by Justin. "Dadddy?"

Nick pulls away from Miley and looks to him. "What's wrong buddy?"

"I had a bad dream."

"Come here." Just walks to him and Nick picks him up and puts him on his lap. "What was it about?"

Justin gets tears in his eyes. "About mommy."

Nick wipes his tear away. "It's ok buddy. What can I do to make it better?"

"Can you and Ms. Cyrus read me a story?" Justin asked.

Nick looked at the time. "Maybe another time buddy. Ms. Cyrus has to get home it's getting late."

Justin looks down. "Oh ok." He said sadly.

Miley cuts in. "How about a song?"

"Really?" Justin said with a smile and Miley nods. "Ok."

"This is a song my mom and dad use to sing to me at night before I went to bed." Miley starts to sing the climb.

_"I can almost see it_

_that dream I'm dreaming_

_there's a voice inside _

_my head saying_

_you'll never reach it_

Miley keeps singing and stops when she sees Justin alseep. "Night Justin."

Nick smiles. "I'm just going to put him in his bed." Nick said then walked away coming back minutes later sitting next to Miley. "Wow I didn't know you could sing."

Miley struggs. "I'm not that good."

"Are you crazy! Your excellent."

Miley blushes and smiles. "Thanks." She said then looks at her watch. "I should get going." She standing up.

Nick stands up and helps her into her coat. "We should do this again, but next time just you and me."

"I would like that." Miley said with a smile. She and Nick walks to the door. "Thanks again Nick this was the best first date I've ever been on."

"Me too." Nick said then pulled Miley into a kiss.

Miley smiles and kiss back then pulls away. "I will see you later."

"Yea." Nick said then opened the door for her and watches Miley unitl she leave then shuts his door and smiles."

**Notes: **Ok guys here it is. Please let me know what you think. I will try to get another one out soon but no promises because I have finals soon. Please commet.


	5. Let the love in

**Authors note: **Hey guys I know I said that it wouldn't take long and I'm sorry but my computer wasn't working right and now that it is and I'm out for summer I will be posting more.

**I own nothing….Here it goes…..**

On Monday Miley walks into the school office ready to work. "Good morning Denise." She says when she sees her.

Denise smiles at her. "Good morning Miley. How was your weekend?"

"Fine and how was yours?" Miley asked with a smile.

"I was good. So I hear you can sing." Denise said.

"I'm not that good." Miley says turning shy.

"That's not what I heard. Nick said you are very good, but don't be shy about it Nick can sing to." Denise said smiling.

Miley smile appears back on her face. "I will have to ask him about that." Miley said then looked at the time. "I should get going. See you later Denise." She said then walked to her classroom opens the door and walks in and up to her desk to do some work. Ten minutes later her students starts to come in. "Hey guys." Miley said with a smile.

"Hi Ms. Cyrus." The students that came in said.

Miley waits a few more minutes than starts with her lesson. "Ok class let's start with the letter A."

Justin runs into the class room. "Hi Ms. Cyrus."

Miley looked at him. "Hey Justin come have a seat we are learning about the letter A." Justin smiles and sits down and Miley starts teaching again.

Later in the day Miley is in her classroom at her desk doing some work when one of her students walked in.

"Ms. Cyrus?" Sarah said.

Miley looked up. "What's wrong sweetie? You're supposed to be playing outside." Miley said as she got up and walked over to her.

"But Justin is crying." Sarah said.

"Come on sweetie." They walk outside. "Where at?" Miley asks.

Sarah points and Miley looks. "Right there." She then walks away.

Miley walks over to Justin and bends down to his level. "What's wrong Justin?" Justin just hugs Miley and points. Miley hugs back and look to where he is pointing and sees a girl. "Who is that honey?"

"Mommy." Justin says threw his tears.

Miley looks back to the young women then back to Justin. "You want to go inside and see mama?"

Justin shakes his head. "Can we go in and call daddy?" Justin asks wiping his eyes.

Miley stands up and takes his hand. "Let's go then." They walk into the classroom and sits at Miley desk and she looks in her students files to find Nick's number and dials it.

Nick answers the phone after a few rings. "Nick Jonas speaking."

"Nick?"

Nick stops what he is doing. "Miley? Hey how's is it going?" Nick asked with a smile.

"Nick we have a problem."

Nick smiles fade. "What's going on?"

"I think Justin just saw his mother." Miley said.

"What? Where?"

"Outside looking at him on the playground."

Nick signs. "Is her ok?"

"He's crying badly Nick. Here I will put him on." Miley hands the phone to Justin.

"Daddy?" Justin says while crying.

"Hey don't cry she's not worth it. Tell you what how about after school we go for ice cream?"

Justin clams down. "Can Ms. Cyrus come?"

"Is she wants to. Love you buddy let me speak to Ms. Cyrus."

"Love you too." Justin says then hangs Miley the phone.

"So where can I come too?" Miley asked

"To get ice cream with me and Justin. How about we make this date number two?" Nick asks with a smile.

Miley smiles. "Ok then see you later."

"Bye beautiful." Nick said then hung up.

Miley smiles and looks to Justin. "You better now Justin?"

"A little."

"You want to stay in here with me?"

"Yea, Ms. Cyrus?"

"Yea sweetie?"

"Are you and daddy going to get married?"

Miley looks at Justin shocked for a second then puts him on her lap. "Why do you ask that?"

"Because you make daddy happy and grandma said that daddy's in love."

Miley smiles. "I tell you what; if me and daddy do plan to get married you will be the first to know."

Justin smiles. "Ok."

Later that day Nick walks into the classroom. "Hey you two."

Miley turns from the piano. "Hey Nick."

"Look what I can do." Justin says then starts to play the first part of twinkle twinkle little star.

Nick smiles. "That's good buddy. You ready to go?" Nick asked then Justin nods. "Then go get your things." Justin runs off and Nick turns to Miley. "Hey beautiful how was your day?" Nick asked then kissed her on the cheek.

Miley smiles. "I was good."

Justin runs back. "Let's go."

"Ok." They leave. When they get to the ice cream place they walk in. "Come on Justin lets go sit down." Miley said taking his hand and walking away.

Nick smile and gets in line and orders. "Three Sundaes please." Nick pays, gets the sundaes and then goes to the table.

Miley has Justin in her lap tickling him. "Do I win now?" Miley asked laughing.

Justin is laughing. "Yea." Miley stops tickling him.

"Now Ms. Cyrus is you torturing my son?" Nick asked with a smile.

Miley smiles cutely. "Would I do that?"

"No way Ms. Cyrus loves me." Justin says then turns to Miley. "Right?"

Miley sits Justin in his chair. "Right kiddo."

Later at Nick's house, Nick is putting Justin to bed. "Daddy do you love Ms. Cyrus?" Justin asked while getting his pajamas put on.

Nick looks at Justin shocked. "Why do you ask that buddy?" Puts his last item on him.

"Because I love Ms. Cyrus. Daddy can Ms. Cyrus be my new mommy?"

Nick lays him in his bed. "Justin it's not that easy."

"Why not?"

Nick sits on the bed. "Well for one we don't know if Miley likes me that way."

Justin smiles. "I know she does. Mama said that you two are in love. I want Ms. Cyrus to be my mommy." Justin says while yawning.

"Hey I promised you the best mommy and that's what you're going to get." Nick said then kissed his forehead. "Night buddy." Nick said then walked out and into his room.

Miley is at home talk to Demi on the phone in her room. "He is so wonderful I just can't believe it and Justin is everything you can ask for in a child." Miley said with a smile.

"Wow Miley I never heard you talk about a guy like this. Not even Liam." Demi smiles. "Miles you're in love."

"I am not. I just really like him." Miley said while her smile dropped.

Demi signs. "Miles from what I can hear you're in love. Miles it's been two years. Liam was and is an asshole, but Nick is respectful, cute, from the pictures you showed me, and you love his little boy. Miles let the love you have for him show."

Miley signs. "But what if he hurts me?"

"I doubt he will. I mean everyone gets hurt in their relationships, but I don't think he will do it on purpose." Demi said.

"I guess you're right. I was just so hurt after Liam that I never want to see the good in guys." Miley said.

"Start with Nick miles. You never know and from what I hear in your voice he could be the one for you. Now when will I meet this mister Nick?"

Miley smiles. "Soon. Real Soon."

**Notes: **That's it for now. Look out for another one maybe later today, if not it will be up tomorrow. Comment and let me know what you guys think. And who else think that Demi Lovato new CD just rocks and is the best?


	6. Family

**Author's Note: **Hey guys I just want to say that I am sorry for not posting in a long time. I've been busy with working and family, and now I'm back at school, but it will be posting more now that I have more free time. I hope that I still have my fans and that you guys will be pleased about what I came up with over my break time.

**Here it goes…. I own nothing….**

The next morning Miley walks downstairs and into the kitchen where she sees her parents. "Hey mom. Hey daddy." She said as she kissed them both on the cheek and sit down at the table.

"Hey sweetie." Tish said as she was handing Miley her breakfast.

Billy Ray puts his newspaper down. "Hey bud. Where were you at yesterday before I left for my meeting?" He asked.

"Oh I went out for ice cream with Nick and Justin." Miley said.

"Oh ok. Your boyfriend right?" He asked.

"No. We just went out on two dates that's all." Miley said with a smile.

"So when do you get to meet Nick and Justin?" She asked with a smile.

"I don't know. Soon though."

"How about you invite them to dinner Friday night?" Billy Ray asked.

Miley looks at him. "Daddy what are you up to?"

"Nothing I just want to meet the boy who has my baby on cloud 9." Billy Ray said with a smile.

"I am not on cloud 9."

"Whatever you say miles. So is that a yes to dinner on Friday?" Tish asked smiling at Miley.

"Ok but I will have to ask Nick." Miley said finishing her breakfast. "Thanks mom." Miley said getting up. "I have to go bye love you two." Miley said kissing them both on the cheek and leaving for work. When Miley gets to work she walks into the office.

"Good morning Ms. Cyrus, the boss would like to see you in her office." Selena said.

"Thanks I will go in right now." Miley said then she walked up to the door and Miley Knocks and then walks into Denise office. "You wanted to see me?" She asked.

Denise looks up. "Hey Miley. Yes I wanted to see you before you went into your class about trips for your class.

Miley looks at Denise confused. "Trips?"

"Yes, you see here I try to get the kindergarten on at least two trips every two to three months and with these trips they learn and have fun. I have a few ideas but I wanted to see if you had any. I already have the park and the zoo." Denise said.

"Now that you bring it up I was going to ask you if I can plan a trip with the children to the planetarium and maybe the aquarium."

Denise smiles. "Those are good ideas but how will we pay for these trips?" She asked.

"Well at the Planetarium kids under nine years old gets in free and for the aquarium they have a kids week were kids get to do activities and they get in free."

Denise smiles. "I see you already looked things up."

"Yea the only thing I haven't figured out was the transportation." Miley said.

"Well with all the free trips we can pull some money together for a bus."

"Yea, the kids will have fun on these field trips. When will the first one be?" Miley asked.

"I want it to be in a month and we will be having a parent teacher meeting in two weeks to tell all the parents and to see who would and can help chaperon." Denise said.

"Ok in two weeks. Got it."

Justin runs in the office. "Mama I'm here."

Denise looks at him and smile. "Hey buddy. Say hi to Ms. Cyrus."

Justin looks at Miley. "Hi Ms. Cyrus." Justin said running and jumps on her lap.

Miley smiles at him. "Hey Justin."

Denise smiles at them thinking: Justin really loves her and Miley will be the prefect mother and wife for Justin and Nick. "Justin where is daddy?"

"Daddy is out there talking to Ms. Gomez." Justin said.

Denise gets up. "Well let's go see what they're talking about." They all leave the office and sees Selena and Nick talking.

"So do you work out every day?" Selena asks in a flirty smile.

Nick looks at her confused. "No just on the Saturdays. Justin goes to kiddy fitness and I do my thing in the gym downstairs."

"That I can see." Selena said in a flirty voice.

"Ms. Gomez I see that you have meet my son." Denise said.

"Yes I did." Selena said with a flirty smile.

Denise gives a fake smile. "That's good. Can you plan the parent meeting for two weeks from now? Thank you." Denise turns to Nick. "Nicholas says hi to your girlfriend. You know I taught you to be respectful to women." Denise said.

Nick looks at Miley and smiles. "Hey beautiful." Nick said then kissed her on the cheek. "How are you?"

Miley smiles at him. "I'm fine."

"Daddy can Ms. Cyrus come to the park with us after school?" Justin said smiling at Miley.

"I don't know buddy why don't you ask her." Nick said to his son.

"Can you come to the park with us? Please." Justin asked doing the puppy dog eyes.

Miley looks at Justin. "I don't know if I can. I have to watch my little sister today."

"Can't you bring her?" Justin asks still doing the puppy dog eyes.

Miley smiles and gives in. "Ok I will bring her with me."

"Ya!" Justin said as he hugs Miley's leg. "This is going to be fun."

Later on in class Miley is handing out paper. "Ok class now we are going to draw pictures and learn about our families. Ok there are big families like mines then there are small families."

"How big is your family Ms. Cyrus?" Mikey asks.

Miley smiles. "I'm glad you asked. Well I have one big brother, a big sister, a little brother, and a little sister. Then there's my mom and dad."

Mikey looks at her surprised. "Wow that is a big family."

"Ms. Cyrus do you have any kids?" Sarah asked.

"No but I do want to have a family of my own one day" Miley said with a smile. "Not sure have many kids yet. Ok let's draw our families and then explain." An hour later. "Ok who wants to go first?" A little boy raise is hand. "Ok go ahead Danny."

"Here it is." He said show a picture to the class. "I have to parents and my puppy."

"Your daddy has long hair too?" Sarah asks.

"No that's my mommy."

"Then who is that?" Kate asks as she points the other person in the picture.

"That's my mommy too. I have two mommies. I'm lucky." Danny said smiley very big.

"I only have a daddy." Justin said looking sad. "I wish my mommy was like your two."

"If you want you can share my mommies with me." Danny said.

"That's ok." Justin said with a smile. "Daddy said he's going to find me a new mommy who loves me." Justin said smiling Miley.

After school with Miley just getting home. "Hey mom."

Tish smiles at her. "Miley right on time. Here" She said handing Miley some money.

"What's this for?"

"For watching Noah for me and your dad."

Miley smiles. "No thanks mom. I don't mind I love having Noah around."

"Ok then just keep it for whatever activities ya'll do."

Miley gives in and keeps the money. "Ok mom."

"Well I have to go meet your dad." She said kissing her on the cheek. "Bye." She said leaving.

"Noah come on we're going to the park." Miley yelled up to Noah.

Noah runs downstairs. "Ok." They leave and walk to the park.

When they get there Miley see Nick and walks up to him. "Hey Nick." Miley said with a smile.

Nick looks at her. "Hey." Nick said standing up and kissing her on the cheek. Nick looks next to Miley. "Who is this cutie?"

"My little sister Noah."

"Hello Noah I'm Nick." Justin runs over. "Justin this is Noah Miley's little sister."

"Hi want to play?" Justin asks shyly.

"Ok" Noah said and they ran away.

Nick and Miley sits down. "I didn't know you had a big family." Nick said.

"Justin told you?" Nick nods. "Well Justin told me that you have three brothers." Miley said with a smile.

Nick nods. "He also told me that someone in his class has two mommies." Nick said.

"Yeah. You might want to explain that because the class asked but I just couldn't explain it you know." Miley said.

Nick smiles. "I already did."

"Hey Nick do you and Justin want to come to dinner on Friday with my family at my house." Miley asked.

"Meet your mom, dad, brothers, and sisters." Nick said nervously.

"Yeah. Don't be nervous they will love you."

"I'm more nervous about meeting you dad and brothers, but I'm in."

Miley smiles. "My family will love you."

**Notes: **Here it is. Comment and let me know what you guys think. I will post soon. Thank you.


End file.
